The One Exception
by Shima2112
Summary: He looks at Lucas, who is regarding him with a hesitant smile. The commander finds it contagious for the small smile on his own face widens, just a little. "I do not particularly enjoy surprises," he says with a tint of amusement in his tone, "but from time to time, there are some...exceptions." Lucas practically beams at him. (Masked Man/CommanderXLucas, twincest, AUish!)


A/N: Well now children it's time to sin, come on in, this dumpster has a heater and a couch so you're in luck ;D

Finally, I'm posting actual LuClau! (Burning Bridges doesn't count. At least, not yet.) And it features the commander! _Bonus_!

This actually began as a RP between me and the lovely hella-joo, a good friend of mine over on DeviantART. He's super cool and his writing is fan-flipping-tastic, so please go check him out! During this RP, he did Lucas and I did Commander-kun. It should be easy to tell since the POV switches between the two, but if it confuses you I can always fix it...anyway, I believe it's been almost a year since we started this...? We never actually finished it (since it got to be so long lol) buuuut as I was reading through it again I found an excellent place to stop. We actually didn't write much more beyond that point, but if you want to read the extra parts I put them at the bottom for you all. I had to go through and correct all of my mistakes (mostly tense wise, I'm not used to writing in present tense so I had to replace tons of "was"s with "is"s XD), but now it's all done and sparkly and beautiful~

This is meant to be a oneshot only! I don't intend to continue it, unless Joo wants to, so for now it'll stay as a one-chapter gig, alrighty?

Lastly, if you didn't read the description or the beginning of this A/N (really?)-

 _ **Warning!**_ This fic contains **twincest**. Don't worry, there's no kissing or anything like that, but it's heavily implied Commander and Lucas start developing feelings for each other. If that's not your cuppa tea, then get the hell out and don't start flaming this because twincest makes you feel icky, okay? This is for LuClau fans. And if any of you insult Joo I _will_ kick your ass, no questions asked. -cracks knuckles-

Now that that's overwith...heh...

Please come check Joo and I out on DeviantART! I do LuClau doodles every now and then, and Joo's art is hella cute. Also, if you want to RP with me, I'd be happy to! DeviantART is the best place to do it, but we could also send PMs back and forth on here as well. Just know that I have a preference for LuClau (though I'd be fine with doing Nesscas and Clausten or other pairings if you really want to), and I'm best at playing Lucas and Claus (especially Claus and Commander ;D), so keep that in mind! Also know that we'll probably do it in this sort of format. As for Joo, well, you'll have to ask him yourself and see what he says.

Lastly, if you enjoy my writing, you can click on my profile and start reading _Burning Bridges_. It's another Mother 3 fanfic I'm writing...basically it's a whole bunch of themed oneshots about the twins. It seems to be doing pretty good so far, so...  
As for Joo, well, I'm sure he writes as well, but again you'll have to go ask him! :D

And, without further ado (sorry for the long intro, but you know how much I love to ramble)...

Roll the chappy!

* * *

Albeit his best efforts, Lucas can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

The ascending drones of cicadas fill the trees, the latters groaning and rustling by the breeze which seemingly tear straight through the blonde boy who is wandering the area. Hands grasping his arms in a futile attempt to shelter his thin body from the cold, he shudders, the biting wind getting the best of him. Icy blue orbs shine, strangely an odd color in his family, since all before him had always had brown eyes. That is, except for Claus. Claus...Claus had green eyes. They were so beautiful, even Lucas found himself jealous of his twin's eyes—although his own were unique in their own way, too. Each morning he awoke to those smiling, emerald orbs. He can't do that anymore, not ever since...

The boy stops suddenly, with the wind, eyes wide as they flit from tree to tree, each plant so unnervingly similar. Where...is he? Where are Kumatora and Duster? And Boney? He swallows thickly, convinced this is only bad luck and that nothing is actually wrong.

He glances around, brows creased, before venturing on, prying open his drying lips to softly call out his companions' names, one by one.

"Duster? Boney...? Kumatora!"

Leaves crunch loudly underneath his boots as he stumbles through the forest. A strangled noise of pain manages to escape his lips as he trudges along, eyesight somewhat impaired by the electrical surges sparking behind his personalized eye sensor. Dr. Andonuts had warned him not to overwork himself, but he did—not only is he separated from his troops, but he is severely injured. Along with his sparking eye (which he tries, in vain, to ignore), his left arm is badly damaged by a long gash that he keeps a firm grip over. Like one of his arms isn't messed up already.

The commander finally gives up on trying to see straight, so he closes his left eye and tries to focus with the right one. It's functional by all means, except that it lacks a tracker and a targeting system like his left one does. Ah, well.

He pauses abruptly, systems detecting human activity nearby—

"Duster? Boney...? Kumatora!"

The commander takes a defensive stance. He knows that voice...

The bushes nearby begin to rustle, and he tries his best not to appear weak as something emerges from them.

The blonde reaches out tentatively with his soft hands, parting the stems of two intertwined branches. Gosh, how long will he be wandering so aimlessly until he just...drops? Not even Lucas knows the answer to that, but frankly, he won't give up until he drops. His friends mean everything to him now.

It doesn't take long before he hears a few footfalls nearby, crunching leaves, and an eventual halt. He pauses, blinking furiously as if to register what exactly was happening. Maybe...it was his friends? Or worse...a chimera...?

Swallowing thickly, he takes a second to breathe in shakily, mustering up every ounce of courage in his being, before shoving through the undergrowth separating himself and the creature on the other side.

What he sees shocks him, to say the least.

Lucas finds himself oddly still, as if his body is numb. The...Masked Man? Of course, that isn't his real name, but he doesn't really know what to call him. The guy never really introduced himself. He's...quiet.

The boy eyes him and he has a defensive stance, albeit his wobbling legs and uneven gaze. Is he...hurt? Lucas can't help the pity which swells in his heart, but the memories of this boy trying to kill him and his friends makes him wary.

But...if Lucas has learned anything, it is to not judge a book by its cover. A mysterious yet friendly peddler could become one of your biggest enemies, a sweet reptile could sabotage your entire family, a young boy could turn out to be so brave with only a homemade knife...

"I—" He starts, unsure if he should say anything at all.

"I...don't want to fight..."

The commander's senses are on high alert when the blond boy reveals himself. Not that he doesn't see it coming; he hates to admit it, but the boy is positively _radiating_ with PSI energy, so it's easy to sense him approaching from a mile away.

The child looks at him apprehensively and frowns. He is not taking up his usual combat stance, the commander notices.

"I-I...don't want to fight..." He mumbles.

The commander straightens a little at this, blinking slowly. He doesn't seem to be lying, but for all he knows, this could be a ploy to get his defenses down and attack when he is not on guard. It will be dangerous if he is to be involved with a fight right now. His PSI is low and he can't use his cannon lest he leave his injured arm wide open. The same went for his sword, which—ah, crap. He doesn't even have that on him.

Open eye narrowing slightly, the commander frowns. He usually does not feel the need to speak, but this time it seems as if he doesn't really have a choice.

"I will not be fooled," he rasps, almost cringing at the sound of his voice, "How do I know if you do not have an ulterior motive?"

Lucas flinches, brows creasing at the horrid condition of the other's voice. Does he always sound like that? Or is it just because of him being so...

He gazes at the boy a moment longer, shaking his head gently in understanding.

Injured?

Lucas hesitantly steps forward, tilting his head as he observes the other through icy blue eyes that glow with care. Although they are enemies...it doesn't mean Lucas has to let him suffer.

"If I meant to attack you, I'd do it already." He bit back adding, _But you'd just beat me anyways_. Not because it is pitiful, but because of how truthful it is.

"And besides.." He steps closer, daring to meet the other's gaze...his green gaze.

"You start the fights."

The commander feels himself relaxing ever so slightly, even though there's something inside him screaming that it's against protocol. The boy's logic is astounding for someone his age. Even so, the commander does not falter. Instead, he keeps up with his questioning, wanting to eliminate any other threats coming his way.

"...It is common knowledge..." he mutters, eyes locking with the boy's blue ones. They reflect the color of the sky and although he tells himself it's not true, he knows his guard is being lowered. The way he's staring at him has his cheeks steadily turn a faint shade of pink. He'd never been stared at so intensely before, and to say it was unsettling was an understatement.

"It is common knowledge," he repeats, trying to get ahold of his wayward thought processes, "that when engaging in combat, it is wise to strike first."

Lucas finds himself guiltlessly drawn into the other's voice, finding the deadpan...quite attractive, to say the least.

Erm...did he say attractive? He means...cool. Mysterious.

He feels his own cheeks darken to a deep red hue, the color battling the icy blueness of his eyes which bore into the boy before him.

"That's true," he admits, scratching the back of his neck. "But, have you ever thought about..."

He trails off, shaking his head.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. Uhm...you don't look too good..." He observes, pointing to his stance, his clothes, his...voice. His voice is so...sultry. It gives him shivers.

"I—...I can heal you."

The human chimera blinks several times, trying to process the information. What? Heal _him_? An _enemy_? But _why_? He's never given the boy any reason to want to assist him. He's attacked him several times, for Porky's sake! And yet here he is, offering to heal his injuries despite the chances that the commander could easily strike when he's operating at one-hundred percent once again.

"That..." He begins unsteadily, but he never gets to finish his sentence because the world is suddenly swaying in front of him. A familiar heat courses through his veins, and the feeling is the direct opposite of pleasant.

The commander lets out a bitten off groan (not a whimper, it was _not_ a whimper) and slowly lowers himself until he's crouching on the ground.

"This...why..." He pants, feeling extremely dizzy, "This is the worst possible time...on top of everything, now I...nngh..."

Why does he look so hesitant...? He knows he needs help, why doesn't he just accept it from Lucas? The boy's dark brows crease in worry, confusion, wondering why this boy has to be so...difficult.

Some things are just left better unanswered, and Lucas settles for the other's slurred speech instead, immediately crouching down with him as he lowers himself down into such a vulnerable position. _Oh, no...he's really hurt..._

Lucas's heart aches, and very carefully and slowly, he reaches forward with a hand, his fingers coming up to reassuringly stroke the boy's back, feeling the silky fabric beneath his fingernails. He likes the little noise the fabric makes when he scratches it oh-so lightly.

"You really need to be healed..." He mutters, lowering his head to try and get a peek of the guy's face. "Could you sit back for me? Just...relax, okay?"

His voice has softened out of pity, unsure himself why he is showing so much sympathy. Is it sympathy...? Perhaps it's empathy?

He inhales through his nostrils, dismissing the thought. This is no time to be thinking of himself. This masked boy needs his attention immediately.

He's seeing everything in doubles, and his stomach is cramping up bad. Out of nowhere, the blond child suddenly reaches for him—

The commander tries to move back but finds he can't budge. Is the boy going to hit him? Whenever he shows any signs of weakness in front of Master Porky he gets beaten for it. He prepares himself for an impact, but is surprised when it doesn't come.

The Masked Man shudders involuntarily when something begins to stroke his back. Ah, that feels kinda nice...

The blond child speaks, but the taller of the two finds he can't understand a word he's saying. There's a weird buzzing in his ears and his entire body seems to be getting hotter. But it's different from usual...the warmth in his cheeks and in his chest seem to be especially intense...

"A PSI fever," he says, taking a deep breath in an attempt to relieve the pain. He doesn't know why he's explaining himself, but he has the sudden need to. "I have just...developed one."

Lucas watches him, watches him flinch. His heart twists and cramps with pity, he just wants to...hug him. But, he can't do that. Not so out of the blue. He feels the boy shudder beneath his touch, and Lucas smiles, realizing the power he had over him.

He won't use this power for bad, but he can make him feel...good.

His cheeks flush a bit at the idea, and although he never thought of that possibility, it's very well possible. He can make him feel safe and happy...if he is willing to comply.

The blonde sits beside him, his side pressing against the masked boy's firmly as he strokes his back, hand trailing to the small of his back, his waist, back up to his toned shoulders.

"A PSI...fever?" He echoes, as shocked as ever. Everyone knows there's just no way to fix those, only to just bear with it until it wears itself out.

"I-I'm sorry...there's nothing I can do..." His gaze flits to his other injuries, obviously not from the fever. "But...I could heal you anyways...I've got plenty of energy leftover."

He's lying. He feels exhausted, weak, probably nearly the same as this mysterious boy, but he will never admit it, just as the latter won't.

"Here." Lucas positions himself in front of the boy, hands coming to gently lift the boy's face up, fingers brushing both cold metal and skin. He shudders at the feeling, but quickly concentrates.

"PK Lifeup Beta."

As soon as the words slip from his hushed lips, a green glow illuminates his hands as he cradles the boy's face, his own twisted in concentration and focus. Hopefully this will help...

Everything is still kind of hazy and unclear, but when the commander feels a pressure up against his side he surprisingly doesn't jump away. He hardly has any energy left to move anyway, and the boy is very...warm. For some reason, having such heat against him makes shivers travel up and down his spine, not to mention the gentle yet strong hand that is currently rubbing up and down his back and across his shoulder blades...

And then the feeling vanishes, and he almost lets out a sound of protest. _Almost_.

He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when the blonde boy pops back into view. The commander freezes on the spot when a hand comes into contact with his cheek. The boy is touching him. There is contact.

 _Close close close close close too close in proximity error error error evacuate the premises immediately—_

A green glow suddenly bursts to life, surrounding the pair in an instant. The commander's eyes grow wide when he realizes it's the power of PSI. And it's healing him.

The glow seeps into his open wounds and closes them, erasing any traces of pain previously felt. Suddenly his lightheadedness has somewhat faded (but not the fever, that's a natural illness that he simply has to wait out) and he's feeling much better than before. However, he can easily tell the blonde child doesn't have a lot of energy left within him, otherwise his wounds would have been completely patched up. The gash on his arm still remains, but it's not as deep as before. The sparking behind his eye seems to have vanished as well, but his targeting system is currently offline. He'd have to get that fixed soon, then.

Lucas stays like that for a while, holding his face, gazing into his one green eye. Green eye...his heart aches.

It's a beautiful shade, almost a forestry green, the same color splashed upon the leaves and undergrowth of the forest they reside in. Lucas can't piece together why he feels so passionate about this boy's eye, but he simply shrugs it off for the time being, seeing it as useless for their current predicament.

Lucas is unaware of the lack of healing he did for the boy, since he can't see or feel the injuries right now.

"I...hope that helped. Do you feel anymore more pain, other than the fever? I think I have something in my backpack..."

Lucas reluctantly releases the boy's face, gazing at him for a moment longer than what he implied to do, and quickly reaches back to slip his backpack off-a small red one, to be exact. He sets it down in front of him, zipping it open before fumbling hastily inside, pushing item after item aside for the one thing he needs.

Suddenly, a soft noise in victory emits from the blonde, as he, grinning with pride, pulls out a roll of gauze.

"I knew this would come in handy. Kumatora didn't realize how much more energy she had than me PSI-wise, so she thought I would never need this..."

He shrugs, never minding his friend's silliness.

"Do you think you're still hurt somewhere...?"

The commander sits and stares as the boy finally releases him after what seems like an eternity of looking into his eyes. Normally he'd find the moment to be an extreme invasion of space and he'd utilize his PSI cannon, but he discovers that the blonde's eyes are completely mesmerizing. They're a deep icy blue, but instead of being cold and ruthless they're warm and comforting. Familiar, somehow...

The blonde child says something but he doesn't manage to catch it. Something about a backpack?

His sensors detect several medical items that would be a great help to him right then and there. Sitting up a little straighter, this time he isn't shocked when the other PSI user offers him some gauze.

He doesn't respond at first, simply because he doesn't really want to, but when the other child raises an eyebrow at him he huffs out a sigh.

"...My arm...is not completely repaired." He gazes down at it to inspect the damage. "The wound has not closed yet...I suppose extra medical attention would be required in this case..."

Lucas blinks in understanding at the other's hesitance. This must be very strange for him...heck, it's strange for Lucas!

He focuses his eyes on the gauze, rolling some out, although he does sneak a few quick glances up at the other (which he probably noticed, nice going). He grips the gauze he rolled out, not yet breaking it off, because he isn't sure how bad it is, or how much gauze is needed.

"Can I see it...? I'll try my best to be gentle..."

He shrugs sheepishly, an embarrassed smile worming onto his lips as he yet again meets the boy's gaze, such a beautiful, emerald color.

Does he...does he ever talk like this...? It was odd at first for Lucas to hear his voice, but now...now it just feels...right.

It's all in all hard to explain, but Lucas can't shake the feeling.

"I'm a natural healer...that's what Kumatora says, but I'm not too experienced outside of PSI, so give me a break, alright?" He smiles, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. He wants to see the other smile...

Rustling sounds from the blonde's direction as he prepares the gauze. The commander looks on curiously as the other boy's gaze flicks up to him every now and then, watching with interest as his cheeks flush slightly.

The commander hates to admit it, but he feels as if he is forming a...bond(?) with this child. His voice is caring and light, almost pleasant to the ear. His appearance is quite appealing, though the taller one will never confess to thinking that out loud. His blonde hair currently sticks up all over the place, his shirt worn and dirty—and yet there is determination in those bright blue eyes, something that the human chimera can't help but admire.

The child turns to him and mentions something about healing, his voice gaining a teasing tone. The commander doesn't respond; instead, he finds he has to look away, otherwise he'll do something unpredictable if he has to stare at those eyes any longer. He gives a small shrug and berates himself internally when he feels his cheeks grow warm again.

 _Curse these blasted malfunctions..._ he growls inwardly.

"Oh..." Lucas blinks, brows creasing with concern. "Okay. I'll just..."

Lucas trails off as he scoots closer to the boy on his knees, sitting on his legs comfortably as he looks around his body.

 _Hmm...his clothes seem a bit torn...what in the world happened?_

Lucas tells himself it'll be polite not to ask, and to just mind his own business.

He tentatively reaches forward, grasping the other's arm before pulling it closer to his eyes, immediately noticing a tear right through the fabric, a gash in his pale skin.

He can't hold back a small gasp, blue eyes big with sympathy as he looks up into that green eye...

"Does it...hurt?" He asks, his thin lips working into an upset frown. Who would do this? _What_ would do this?

Lucas pauses, face suddenly darkening as blood rushed to his face, stinging his eyes and cheeks with the heat. "Erm," he starts, blinking furiously.

"I think...you have to take off your jacket. I...gotta get to the gash to wrap it correctly."

Realizing that the other might be as embarrassed as Lucas is, he rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder, his icy eyes glowing with kindness.

"Bear with me, okay? It'll only take a second."

The commander knows well enough by now not to jump when the blonde boy touches him. He seems to be very persistent when it comes to tending his injuries, so there is no point in trying to shoo him away.

At his question, the commander raises his eyebrows a little. "Hurt? I...my level of pain tolerance was increased in order to preserve my body longer...so I would not say it is "painful"...it only stings slightly."

Suddenly, the blonde child's face turns a deep crimson color. The commander watches, perplexed, as he explains the further steps they'll have to take in order to properly heal his injury.

"Take off my jacket..." The commander mumbles, slightly embarrassed. Perhaps it's the idea of disrobing himself in front of somebody else that's making him nervous, but it isn't as if the boy had asked him to strip off _all_ of his clothing...

"...If this is the only way to properly tend to my injuries..." He sighs. "Alright. Just a moment."

He glances down at his favorite jacket, which is quite dirty and ripped. He breathes out and unzips it slowly, highly aware of the blonde's gaze on him. Heat prickles under his skin but he refuses to appear weak. He shrugs the jacket off of his shoulders, hissing in pain as it slides down his damaged arm. He shakes it off his wrists. Finally done, he turns to the boy and stares at him, waiting for a response.

Lucas finds himself staring, mouth agape until he realizes it, quickly snapping his jaws together to shut his lips. Oh gosh...why is this so...embarrassing? It's just another boy—no, his _enemy_ , removing his jacket.

His gaze quickly scans over the other's body guiltlessly, the glands beneath his tongue swelling as they produce saliva. He has a nice body, that's for sure. Nice, toned arms, strong shoulders, a wide chest sloping into a small waist...Lucas can't help but think this boy is so, so attractive.

But, it's strange...

His body...almost reminds him of his own. It isn't like he's a narcissist, no way. But, it's how this boy pulls it off; his similar yet unique body. It's impressive, and Lucas almost wants to feel just how unique it is.

He inhales deeply, grasping the others arm as he begins to exhale.

"Okay...it might sting a little bit," he pauses to glance up at the green-eyed boy, his own eyes glittering with amusement. "But you're a strong guy, so you'll be fine."

Lucas presses closer to the other, his eyes hooded with care. He holds the arm up, gently cradling it to his chest as he takes the end of the gauze and presses it against the side of his arm before swiftly wrapping it around, looping around the gash a few times.

After he is content with his work, he ties it together, sitting back with a pleased smile spreading across his lightly tanned face.

"There! Good as new!" He chirps, grabbing his backpack to stuff the gauze back inside.

The commander stares down at his arm, inspecting it. The child has done a good job at wrapping it up. The sting still remains, but at least it will stay somewhat sanitized from now on.

He looks up, green meeting blue, like a clash of colors—all turquoise and aquamarine. The blonde boy's face is a light shade of pink, but the commander doesn't question it. He's too busy being distracted by how to voice his gratitude without further embarrassing himself.

He decides then that being blunt is the easiest way.

"Thank you," he mumbles, blinking slowly. "You are...kind. I do not quite understand the reason as to why you are assisting me, but...I appreciate your help."

Lucas shrugs sheepishly, reaching with a hand to rub the back of his neck as he averts his gaze from the other boy's intense green gaze. Whatever this boy does...it strikes Lucas in all the right ways.

Cheeks darkening considerably, he slowly flits his gaze back up to the...rather handsome male. Wait...what is he thinking...?

Shaking his head, as if to clear his odd thoughts, he offers a half-smile.

"It was no problem, erm..." He pauses, blinking in confusion for a moment before he lets out a breathless laugh. "I don't even know your name..."

His eyes glitter in humor, a toothy grin working its way into his lips as he opens his mouth up to add a, "What _is_ your name...?"

No doubt, Lucas will find himself repeating the name to himself under his breath until it wears itself into his brain.

He starts as the boy shoots him a brilliant grin. His whole entire face seems to light up like a beacon, and the commander can't help but think that it's very charming...as is the rest of him...

No, no. He shakes those thoughts off immediately before they can spiral in that direction. What on earth is he thinking? His system is definitely in need of some repairs...

"What _is_ your name?" The child asks suddenly. The commander is faintly surprised by this. Well, it's not as if he can complain, he doesn't exactly know the boy's identity, either...

"I do not...have a name..." He confesses quietly. "I am usually labeled "Commander" by my subordinates...and Master Porky has his fair share of nicknames for me, as well." He'd rather not go into the details of that, though.

Lucas bites back a small gasp, eyes widening in the slightest. No...name...? Who doesn't know their own name? His chest felt awfully hollow. He pains for the commander—his losses, his identity, his situation. Why can't Porky just leave him alone? He isn't half bad...he's modest, smart, handsome...

Augh, there it is again! Why can't he stop thinking about how well-defined his jaw is...how gorgeous his eyes are...how plump and soft his lips look...

Lucas reaches up to idly scratch a dry spot on his cheek, which burn with a deep, red hue, gaze flirting up to the Commander as he smiles sweetly.

"You don't...know your name...?" He can't help but wonder aloud, the fact still having an effect on him. Geez...what a messed up world!

"That's fine...Commander...is okay! It suits you, doesn't it?" He adds in a lighter tone, unable to resist a mischievous chuckle.

"Get it? Because you're a Commander?" His laughter dies a bit, leaving the boy smiling at the other...almost expectantly. Is he...expecting him to laugh...?

The commander stares at the other for a long moment, and finds that he can't help but crack a smile. It's a bad joke, but humorous nonetheless. Something strange flutters inside his chest and he can't say he hates the feeling. It's like there's a bird fluttering around in there...

He shakes his head from side to side, unable to wipe the small grin off his face. "I suppose you could say that it fits..."

He directs his gaze back to the blonde boy and swallows a little. Something strange is happening...his entire body feels like it's being consumed with heat—not heat from the PSI Fever, which is fading in intensity, but something completely different. He can't help but memorize the boy's appearance a little. Light blonde hair, the color of the sun...or the sunflowers he'd gaze at occasionally while out on a mission. His skin is fair, looking silky and smooth to the touch. He is thin—almost _too_ thin—and he lacks any real muscle mass, but he is fit, healthy, and despite being scratched up, he still manages to look...appealing...somehow...

The commander decides to speak in order to prevent his thoughts from continuing that way.

"Your name..." He starts, unsurely. "I would...prefer it if you revealed it to me..."

Lucas's eyes stretch wide, and although his lips are pressed together, his jaw aches to part them from the shock of it all.

"You're...smiling..." He breathes, unsure if he feels relieved or just...happy. Does the commander like his company...?

His eyes hood with affection as he gazes as the other, the weak smile that is certainly there on his plump lips, that seemed so soft...

Eugh, those thoughts again!

Lucas noticed the failed attempt to wipe the grin from his face, which causes a feeling to stir within him...affection...? Amusement? ...Something else?

Then he hears him, his soft yet strong voice, rumbling from within his throat like a motor. It's pleasantly deep...

"My name...is Lucas."

"Lucas..." He repeats slowly. The name suits him well, he thinks. It's actually quite perfect. For some reason, the commander has the urge to describe him as "adorable", but—ah, these annoying malfunctions! His system must have a glitch or two...!

His stoic expression falters slightly when he catches Lucas staring at him once again. A tingling feeling spreads across his cheeks and he finds himself putting on a nervous face. Lucas' gaze is one full of complete and utter affection and warmth, and dammit if it doesn't make his skin crawl in a very pleasant way.

"Why...you..." He's unable to stop his mouth from opening. Way to go, Commander. "Why are you...staring at me like that...?"

The blonde hasn't realized how engrossed he is with the other boy, his cheeks tinged red, a single, green orb, an eyebrow he could've sworn to be brown or maybe dark red(?), and his jacket...oh gosh, his jacket is still off...

He flinches, like a deer in headlights under the other's gaze.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" He whispers hurriedly, appearing awfully flustered.

"I just...thought..." What _does_ he think? He can't quite piece it together himself.

"Don't you feel it?"

His words invite silence, and he feels content with that...enough silence to collect his thoughts. He feels...an odd warmth when he looks at the commander. It's a swirling warmth that circles around his chest and pools into his navel. He bites his lip at the odd feeling.

Maybe it's because they're both PSI-users? He never had a connection like this with Kumatora...but maybe the reason for all of this is because they both have the power of PK Love?

Love...the word rings in his ears. No...no way, he just met him! Maybe he likes him a little...? He sighs quite audibly, slipping his eyes shut.

 _This is confusing..._

 _Feel...?_ The commander wonders to himself. _Feel what?_

Those dazzling blue eyes meet his own once more and he fidgets a little. Perhaps there is some sort of feeling present...

It's crackling and not visible, but he can tell it's there. There's a sparking feeling inside his chest that he can't explain. But it doesn't feel bad, it feels strangely...good. It almost feels as if there's PSI energy swirling between the two of them, further connecting them to each other.

The commander doesn't have much time to ponder over it, though, because suddenly there's a signal going off in his helmet. His comrades are trying to contact him. Unfortunately, all he's getting is static and what may or may not be the sound of Fassad's voice coming through the tiny radio.

He tilts his head to the side in an attempt to hear better, but even with his enhanced hearing systems all he can make out is muffled noises.

"My comrades..." He speaks quietly, "They are trying to locate me. I am sure your comrades are looking for you, as well..."

He taps the side of his helmet and sighs. "My GPS is not responding. I suppose the only thing we can do is instigate our own search..."

Lucas remains silent, watching the commander intently as he seemingly ponders about the idea.

"You feel it...don't you...?" He whispers, voice soft and gentle, afraid he might shatter the other's train of thought with his volume.

As he awaited an answer, Lucas swears he hears a noise, white noise, emitting from a side within the other boy's helmet. He must have heard it, too, as he tilts his head to the side, leaning to hear more clearly.

Lucas listens quietly until the commander replies, causing a look of defiance to flash in his eyes.

"No...y—" He purses his lips, itching for some reason to keep this boy here.

"You're hurt! You shouldn't be moving around...they'll find you."

Lucas leans closer, pressing his body as close as he dares to the masked boy.

"I—you'll stay here with me, right? I'm not exactly in good shape, either. It's not safe to go off alone!"

Excuses, excuses...Lucas knows it's wrong to beg this boy to stay, but...he doesn't want him to go! He can't help it...he...needs him, in a way. It's hard to explain, and Lucas can't further explain it than that. Hopefully, though, he'll figure out the meaning of this.

The human chimera lets out a startled noise when Lucas suddenly presses against his side, and suddenly it feels as if there's hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. He chokes the feeling down and writes the whole thing off as a system error—he doesn't need these weird feelings right now, they're all a hindrance to his operation...

And yet, for some reason, the desire to return back to Headquarters has definitely gone down in the last little while. There's a weird longing in his chest, a longing to never leave Lucas' side and...

Just a little longer. A little longer...

"...I suppose you have a point," he murmurs, tense shoulders slumping. Lucas seems kind of clingy, but he doesn't find it in himself to mind that much. He quite...likes it.

Gah, stupid glitches.

"What shall we do in the meantime, then...?" He wonders softly.

"Uh...er," he starts, cutting himself off as he shuts his mouth to ponder. What will they do?

"First off...thank you." Lucas glances up at the boy, his icy orbs glittering with gratitude. He knows it's strange for him...heck, this is even strange for Lucas! But, he's willing to stay with him...

"And, I was thinking..." He furrows his brows, scratching his cheek lightly as a deep, red hue dusts it steadily. "Maybe we can just...talk. I don't know anything about you..."

He looks up, eyes hopeful, hopeful for the commander to understand.

He feels his stomach begin to release those awful cramps he'd gotten when he was unsure if the boy would stay or not, the stress building up on the inside as it created nasty knots in his abdomen. It feels better now...the warmth returns to his tender navel as he lets out a gentle, well-earned sigh.

Lucas isn't the best at handling stress. He'd grown accustomed to sadness, just not this.

"Talk...?" He repeats, frowning slightly. "I...do not speak often...unless I am giving out orders." He stares down at the ground for a moment, pondering. "But I suppose...I can make an exception this time...and attempt to uphold a conversation..."

He glances at Lucas out of the corner of his eye. "What did you have in mind, exactly...?"

He doesn't exactly know what's going on, but he supposes he'll just go along with it, for now. Lucas seems like a nice kid despite their rivalry and his tendency to beat him to the Needles. The commander wonders just how he go himself into this situation—being healed by the enemy and now actually trying to engage in conversation with him...

It was peculiar how the world worked sometimes.

Lucas shrugs, flashing a doubtful grin as he scoots over to sit beside the commander, his shoulder brushing the other's bare one. Oh gosh...his jacket...his gaze flits to the lump of dark gray fabric, torn and dirty from previous use. He swallows thickly, his throat having been tightened from the odd feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't know your name..." He purses his lips as he frowns, letting out a small 'hmmm'.

"Maybe...I could give you one...?" He offers, glancing up doubtfully. His light brown brows are creased, obviously needing the other's opinion. Will he think that his idea is stupid...?

The commander restrains a small noise as Lucas sits beside him and presses their shoulders together. It's barely there, but he can feel the heat, and it warms him to his very core.

A name, huh...? The commander doesn't exactly care either way, but at the pleading look the blonde seems to be giving him, he supposes having a name can't hurt. Besides, it'll be kind of awkward for Lucas to keep calling him "Commander". The human chimera isn't exactly in charge of Lucas like he is in charge of many others back at HQ so it feels strange to be addressed by that name, at least here.

"If you insist...I will allow it, just this once," he answers, watching as the boy's face lights up and then his lip sticks out as he lapses into thought.

Lucas nods abruptly, shifting a bit to face the other as he inhales a bit through his nostrils, only to exhale steadily, all intent of speaking diminishes with the doubtful gaze of the commander. He blinks, gazing down at his lap, brows furrowed as he ponders, hands coming together to twiddle his thumbs, the pads of both fingers stroking the side of each other.

What should he name him? It should suit him, but mean something. He can...name him after something? Or...someone? Someone who was brave and strong, with beautiful green eyes, and a gentle smile...

Lucas slowly lifts his head, an unintelligible emotion swirling in his icy blue eyes.

"Claus."

Something clicks in the back of the commander's mind when the name escapes Lucas' lips. He feels this strange stirring in his chest—it's unrecognizable and yet extremely familiar, like the name has always belonged to him, like it's been destined for him all along. Lucas is looking at him with a weird expression on his face; it's intense and slightly melancholy but also full of a sort of hope that the commander would accept the name he's picked out.

Claus...

The name feels like home. Though the commander doesn't really know what "home" feels like.

"Claus..." He stated aloud, finding it satisfying as it rolls off his tongue. He is no longer just the commander. He's "Claus" now...to Lucas, anyway.

He mulls it over for a few more minutes and then he nods. "Hmm...I believe it is adequate enough." He looks back over to Lucas and raises an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason as to why you chose that name...?"

Lucas watches in vain, eyes stretched wide as he awaited the other decision. Will he accept it?

The glance he stole, as fleeting as it was, made his heart skip a beat. What is he thinking?

It's then, when the Commander speaks to him, a change in his voice that tells Lucas he's still deep in thought. He smiles faintly, brows creased as he nods slowly in approval.

 _Ah...huh...?_

Lucas suddenly pauses, gazing in confusion.

"I...chose that name..." He starts, flabbergasted.

"I chose that name because it means a lot to me."

Lucas gazes at the Commander for a while before replying again, his gaze full of warmth and his voice shaking.

"I was hoping you'd mean a lot to me, too."

 _Error. Error. Cannot comprehend._

The commander's (or, rather, Claus' now) cheeks immediately flood with color. Wh—how— _why_?! He can't understand it, not at all. He'd only met this child— _really_ met this child—not too long ago, and now he's already going off about how close they were? But _why_? Claus hasn't done anything special. He's said some things, offered praise. Maybe it's Lucas' way of showing gratitude for not attacking him right at the start?

Claus groans inwardly. Humans emotions are so complicated and confusing.

In an attempt to gather himself, he averts his gaze and coughs, mentally willing for his blush to go away. "Th—uh..." He can't think of anything to say. His brain turns to mush and his backup word processors aren't functioning correctly. How wonderful.

"I...I do not...understand," he finally manages to say, trying his very best not to look Lucas in the eye. "You...we have never interacted in such a way until now, and...it has barely even been an hour! Why do you insist on making me "mean a lot to you"...? I have attempted to...to kill you before, and now..." He slumps. "This is all so...very confusing. How did things end up this way...?"

Lucas sighs, turning his head away to gaze into the green foliage of the forest which surrounded them, becoming lost in the gentle swaying of the leaves as they are stirred by the breeze.

"I don't know, okay?"

He huffs, drawing his legs up to his chest, looping his arms around his knees.

"I didn't plan on feeling this way. I just...I feel lost. More lost than I already am."

He tosses his hand around, gesturing to the forest.

"I..." He pauses, blinking once before glancing up to the commander. No...Claus.

"Things don't always go as planned, Claus."

His voice trembled as he said his name, blue eyes glistening.

"They just don't..."

Whoa whoa whoa. Are those _tears_ in Lucas' eyes? Claus wants to punch himself. He didn't mean to make the boy cry! Lucas looks so utterly defeated and lost as he'd stated earlier, and it doesn't leave a good taste in Claus' mouth. Ignoring the pleasurable trills that shoot up his spine at the sound of Lucas saying his new name, Claus tries not to panic as Lucas' eyes well with tears. He doesn't know how to deal with people crying. Normally he'd just shoot them, if this was the army. But it isn't. It's Lucas and Claus knows he needs to do something fast before everything goes downhill. If the boy actually started crying it would be all over.

What to do what to do what to do—

"I...I apologize!" He said hurriedly. "I did not mean...to become aggravated. Please...forgive me. Do not cry. I do not...I do not know how to handle tears..."

Deciding to just screw his programming for a minute, Claus goes with his instincts and gently places a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to be more comforting. As long as it gets him to stop crying, he'll do almost anything.

Lucas shakes his head, blinking a couple of times to clear his tears.

"No, I'm not gonna cry. I don't cry anymore." He mutters, his voice low and oddly devoid of emotion.

Perhaps he's hiding it?

The blonde gazes up towards Claus from his slouched position, blinking once more until the tears practically dissipate from his blue eyes.

"It's not your fault for being confused. What I said was weird..." Lucas sighs, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Look," he turns to Cl—...the commander. He was always the commander. "You don't have to mean anything more to me than an enemy if you don't want to."

Lucas turns his head to the side to let out a hysterical laugh of sorts, finding himself to be quite idiotic.

"We're supposed to be killing each other for these Needles."

He cards a hand through his head, letting his fingers become tangled in the strands as he gazes out at nothing in particular.

Claus feels extremely unnerved. For some strange reason, he feels more nervous than he did when Lucas first appeared to him. The boy is acting weirdly depressed compared to his usual upbeat attitude. Or maybe that attitude was just a facade, and the Lucas he was seeing now was the _real_ Lucas.

He doesn't like it.

In the short time he has come to know the child, he has talked, smiled and felt more emotion than he ever has in the years he's been operational. And it's only in the span of what seems like maybe an hour or so since he'd encountered the blonde. Lucas makes him...feel things. Things that he's never felt before, that he's never had the pleasure of experiencing. He's seen the boy smile and laugh and crack jokes. He's seen him get nervous or embarrassed or...whatever those sultry looks he'd give him were. To see him like this—upset, depressed, not like the bright and happy sun he usually is—really makes his systems overload with some sort of...frustration. And maybe a slight fear.

Lucas isn't supposed to act like this.

The commander (who, apparently, has become soft due to this stupidly adorable child) leans over and ever so gently pinches Lucas' cheek. The boy immediately cries out in shock, but Claus doesn't let go. He tugs at Lucas' cheek and gives him a look that would make any member of the Pigmask Army run with their tail between their legs.

"Listen," he states, glaring just a little, "we have already come this far. Do you really believe that I still view you as an enemy? You have healed my injuries and..." He trails off, not sure how to continue. "...You make me feel strange things...things I have never felt before. I am not fond of new experiences or people, but..."

He stares into Lucas' icy blue eyes meaningfully. "You are different."

Lucas flinches when he feels the other's gloved fingers punch his cheek, wide eyes flitting over in his direction. Wha...?

Although he has a hard stare, Lucas can't help but feel...warmed by his words. The way he speaks just...comforts him. He listens quickly, bowing his head in shame as he comes to realize how idiotic his previous actions were. He's so pitiful sometimes, even after all these years...

He isn't used to being alone, he always had Claus (his actual brother) with him to lean on. Oh...Claus...he feels his chest tighten with grief.

His eyes feel oddly dry, blinking once to spread the fluids brimming at his eyelids. He wets his lips with a tongue as he lifts his head to look up, a sigh flooding from his mouth.

"I'm...sorry. I...I just..." He trails off, gazing off into the boy's emerald eye, heart thudding.

"I was being stupid...I let my heart think before my head." How ironic for a PK Love user to do such a thing.

He shakes his head, emitting another sigh before he slowly starts to lean in, pressing his face against the other boy's neck, arms snaking around his waist as his body presses flush against his.

Hesitantly, he nuzzles the other with the tip of his nose, feeling the strangely cold skin of his neck. He can't really feel any warmth...at least, not internally...

How odd.

He slides closer, causing his head to move up a bit, resulting in a gentle bump against something harder than the rest of Claus. He flinches, pausing to glance up at the object: his helmet.

Lucas would ask the other to remove it, if it hadn't been for the logic that battled that desire. If Claus wanted to take off his helmet, he'd have done it already, especially with Lucas.

It'll be wrong to ask such a thing.

Shifting away from the cold metal, he turns his head to rest his chin on his shoulder, sitting more in front of the boy, like a hug. It feels...good.

It also feels right.

 _System overload. Please shut down and reboot._

Claus feels every single muscle in his body become extremely tense as Lucas slides in real close and wraps his arms around him. This is the closest he's ever been with anyone ever and he's not sure how to deal with it properly. Lucas is pressed right up against him and it's sending shockwaves of...something shooting everywhere, even to the tips of his fingers. Lucas is extremely warm and Claus can feel his radiating body heat. It's cozy and comfortable and it warms him to his core. Lucas nuzzles his nose against Claus' neck and the slightly taller teen bites back a whimper. For some reason he can't stop shuddering and why the hell does something so strange feel so good?

After a long moment of silence between the two, Claus finally jumpstarts his brain and slowly, almost mechanically, raises his arms and wraps them back around the blonde, his hands hovering over his back, afraid to actually touch. The commander has never been in close contact like this before; the closest he'd ever gotten was when he'd go in for checkups with Dr. Andonuts and the man would measure his breathing or inspect his arm or some other important matter. Claus is one-hundred percent positive that his face is on fire because the only thing he can focus on is the blood pounding in his ears and the intense blush that's on his cheeks.

Holy _Pork_.

Lucas feels the other stiffen almost immediately, guilt quickly settling in as he realizes how uncomfortable the other might be.

Lifting his head, he feels his blonde hairs brush against the boy's hair, which he observes (after sitting up enough to actually see it) to be quite red.

Is he...blushing...?

Lucas gawks, his mouth agape. Claus is...blushing? Because of him? His heart pounds in his throat, and at first he can't really grasp the reason of this feeling until he finally notices the crackling electricity of a body, or at least a limb, right at his back.

He leans back a little, pressing the other's arm invitingly against his shoulders as he offers Claus a gentle smile, his own cheeks dusted a deep, red hue.

"Hey, it's okay..." He murmurs, shifting a bit in order to sit on his knees, scooting closer to the other boy. "You can touch me, I don't mind. It...actually feels really good." He admits, scratching off a little flake of dry skin on his cheek, the burning of his skin warming his fingertips in the slightest.

Claus' face is so full of heat that he's faintly surprised his head hasn't exploded yet. He never knew he could feel such things, and with such intensity. Lucas is bringing something out in him that he's never known about himself...and the problem is he doesn't know exactly what that "something" is, either.

Swallowing, Claus finally embraces Lucas back, his arms settling across his shoulders and his hands actually touching his back. The redhead feels a tad dizzy as his hands seem to memorize Lucas' back of their own accord; he is not ripped like some of the Pigmask army members, but Claus can definitely feel muscles beneath his fingers, proving that Lucas is stronger and more fit than he appears to be.

He knows that Lucas is looking at him. He can literally feel the warm gaze of the boy on his face. Usually he'd just turn away and ignore it, or, in some cases, shoot the offender (yet again he tells himself _not_ to do that, this isn't headquarters and he can't exactly do as he pleased), but he finds he can't bring himself to look away this time. So, without any other options, he lowers his head until it's resting on Lucas' shoulder, letting out a small sound of embarrassment much to his chagrin. Could this day get any _weirder_?

It takes a while, or at least in Lucas's perspective it does, for Claus to finally hold him, the pads of his gloved fingers settling over his shoulder blades and spine. He arches his back a little at the feeling, a faint, red tinge to his cheeks forming steadily.

"Does it feel good to you?" He asks softly, feeling the other's chin rest upon his shoulder as he spoke, part of his cold helmet pressed flush against his blonde hair. Geez...cold...

"You're very..." Lucas trails off, unsure why the word 'familiar' comes to mind at all, "...comfortable."

"Am I comfortable too?"

Lucas slides closer, legs gathering up beneath him. Hm, well, that isn't too comfortable. He silently pulls away to unfold his legs, spreading them a bit before...how does he even position himself? ...Would the commander mind?

"Erm...I'm gonna..." He slides closer, pressing his chest to the other's, his thighs resting on his sides as the rest of his legs gather behind the other boy. Hopefully this won't embarrass him too badly.

"Is that better? My legs were getting kinda numb..." He mutters, glancing up to the boy. Oh...geez! He hasn't realized how close his face is. Lucas can clearly see the color of his cheeks, a deep red, much like his own, and a clear view of his one visible eye, a beautiful green, that reminds Lucas of the forest back near Tazmily. His gaze flits over to the glass shielding the other eye, and he can swear he sees movement. Is there...really an eye under there...? He can't tell...the glass is tinted.

Lucas moves in a little closer and their chests brush together. The commander feels a squeak jump out of his throat. He curses silently to himself at the noise. What is he, five? He's acting like such a scared little child! He is the commander, the person everyone in the army fears. Why is he getting so worked up over a little contact?

The blonde shifts so that his legs are on either side of Claus', complaining that they were getting numb. Okay, that's fine. Totally fine. It isn't like his stomach just erupted with butterflies or anything like that. No way!

Lucas moves once more and now Claus finds he's looking at him again. Dammit, he doesn't want the boy to see his face, it's embarrassing enough that they somehow managed to get into this position at all...

Lucas stares intently at the glass panel covering his left eye, and the commander wonders what he's thinking about. Did he somehow manage to notice his eye is malfunctioning?

Suddenly, Claus sighs deeply. His tense shoulders slump a little, allowing him to get into a slightly more relaxed position against Lucas' shoulder.

"...How did things even end up like this?" He mumbles, sucking in a breath.

A gentle squeak emits from the boy he was pressed flush against, causing Lucas's lips to twitch into a little smile, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. That's...cute.

After staring so long at the glass, he hears a big exhale, and feels the other against his shoulder again.

Huh...?

He pauses, soaking in the question that had bothered Claus so badly. Is this...is this really what's bothering him...?

Lucas feels his chest tighten with grief, and he slowly pulls away, his brows creased with concern.

"We can...stop, if this is bothering you..." He offers, a glint of unintelligible emotion flickering in his eyes. He feels a bit sad, but he won't let the feeling stop him from making this boy comfortable. If he doesn't like to be touched, especially by Lucas, he'll back off as soon as he says so.

But...where will that leave Lucas, who likes the feeling of his thin fingers tracing his shoulders, and the feeling of another body close to his?

Lucas moves to pull away and Claus immediately freezes up because...well. He doesn't want him to do that.

Does he?

The commander can see the blonde's expression and his thoughts—his fear that he came on too fast, that Claus doesn't like it, that Claus is only putting up with him because he saved him—and dammit, he's not going to let that stand. He doesn't know why, nor how, but in the very short time they've spent together they've formed some sort of bond. It is strong and deep, and Claus feels a connection with Lucas that he doesn't have with anybody else. For some reason his programming is telling him to protect this boy at all costs, to make sure he's happy and satisfied...have his emotions somehow managed to override his basic programming and functions? Master Porky is no longer his only concern, which is...strange, but also somewhat satisfying...

Before Lucas can move any further away Claus grabs his arms (his hands may or may not be shaking, but whatever) and holds him in place, albeit nervously. He's still not good at this comforting thing. Or this talking thing. Or...anything, for that matter.

"I...it is fine," he manages to get out, flushing a bit, "I was just...unprepared for this sort of contact. I do not know how to properly respond..." He looks at Lucas for a bit and attempts to give him a smile. It comes out as half-hearted and forced because, well...he doesn't really know how to smile.

"This entire situation...I am still astounded as to how we got into this, but...I do not regret any of it so far."

Lucas feels awful. Does this boy even want his affection? He feels as if he's...forcing this...this kind of thing must be so alien to a kid like this, governed by something other than his own mind. A...robot...

He swallows thickly, feeling gloved hands, which trembled lightly, grasp his arms, preventing him from moving himself away. Huh...? He...wants this?

His eyes widen, gaze flitting down to the poor smile he mustered for him, heart aching in pity. This can't be right...

"You don't have to listen to anything but yourself...your...feelings." He murmurs, brows creasing as he is unable to sidle an upset frown, nose scrunched up. This boy...he has no feelings! He said so, right?

But what's that look he's giving Lucas?

Blinking, he notes how dark his cheeks are, the sight causing his heart to pound in his chest.

Oh... _oh_.

He feels his own cheeks burn, as well as the tips of his ears.

"Listen, C...Claus..." He stutters, immediately remembering the name he had given the other.

"How you feel right now...confused but not regretful..." He averts his gaze, lowering his arms. His fingers lightly brush the hand of the other boy, the pad of his thumb grazing the tender skin.

"I feel the same...you're not wrong for feeling like this. Neither of us are! It just...happens, whether we expect it or not. It's not like...an accident, per say. More like...a surprise. You like surprises, don't you?"

His tone softens from his doubtful croaking, blue eyes meeting the one green orb of the other, narrowed from his growing smile.

This...this can work...

Claus lets out a deep sigh. Good. Everything is still all so strange and confusing, but...now he has Lucas. At least he has Lucas...

A feeling of relief washes over him and he relaxes. The air has become comfortable and as Lucas sits safely in his arms, he can't help but think that it feels right. This moment, right now...everything about it seems right. Which is strange, because he's never felt this way before. During his times with the army he could never shake the feeling that he was out of place, that he didn't belong. But here? He feels warm, protected, and finally home...

He looks at Lucas, who is regarding him with a hesitant smile. The commander finds it contagious for the small smile on his face widens, just a little.

"I do not particularly enjoy surprises," he says with a tint of amusement in his tone, "but from time to time, there are some...exceptions."

Lucas practically beams at him.

* * *

Dah dah dah! Did you like it? Please leave a review telling me (us, rather) what you thought! We'd really appreciate it!

Anyway, the extra bits are right below! There isn't that much, but I didn't want to leave any of our hard work out, so...I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Lucas gazes a the slightly larger smile the Commander wears, which sends Lucas into a warm, flushed daze, eyes hooded as he gawks at the smile. A nice smile...he should do that more often.

The boy's gaze flits back up the masked boy, interest glinting in his blue depths before he grins, leaning in, eyes growing huge from the limited space shared between them. How exciting...

"I was thinking...this is more of a serendipity, don't you think?" He wonders aloud, tilting his head to the side as he averts his gaze to ponder, shifting his lips to the left.

Lucas realizes that his body is farther away from the awkward struggle earlier to give the other boy space.

Doesn't mind, huh?

Sliding his bottom closer, he feels the fat on his thighs press against his hips, his face inches from the boy's just by sitting straight.

Now...what to do next...?

Lucas lets out a tiny exhale before burrowing his face into the crook of the other's neck, the faux fur of his collar grazing his tender, flushed cheek. Oddly comfortable...

His arms snake around the boy's waist, fingers threading into the grass on either side of him.

This...is nice...

To not care or stress...to be with someone...to smell such a nice scent.

Oddly comfortable he is, but oddly familiar.

Once again, Lucas scoots in _real_ close but the commander can't find it in himself to care this time. He feels warm and fuzzy and for once in his life he's satisfied by how things are playing out. Lucas nuzzles affectionately into his jacket and Claus sighs a little. Why does it feel so nice, he wonders? He relaxes into the embrace and leans his head against Lucas', a soft purr escaping his lips. Are chimeras capable of purring? Well, apparently.

"I suppose it could be considered one," he murmurs quietly, content with the silence that follows. But as they sit there in each other's arms, comfortable and completely ignorant to the world around them, Claus frowns. He hates to break the perfect mood, but this has been nagging him for a while.

"So...what now?" He asks, burying his nose into Lucas' hair. It smells sweet. Like sunflowers. He doesn't want to leave but he knows he'll have to part from Lucas eventually. Does this mean they'll return to being enemies once again, in an endless power struggle for the Needles? Claus doesn't want things to go back to the way they were, but he isn't sure how else they can continue on with their lives if not that way.

* * *

That's all for now! Thanks for joining me in the sin dumpster ;D


End file.
